


Story Game

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Games, Gen, Rubber Ducks, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: A simple game; One person gets a rubber ducky and says something. Then passes it to the next person for them to add on; with each person building a part of a short story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Story Game

“I didn’t know you had a rubber duck collection.” Erdrick said as Byleth walked in with a rubber duck. Probably given to him as a gift from a student he had.

“Welp, now you do.” Byleth calmly replied. He sat in the circle with the other Fighter’s Pass fighters.

Today, they were going to play a game. In this game, one person holds a rubber duck and tells a part of a story. Then passes it to the next person to continue. Essentially, it was a game of telling a weird story.

“Who wants to start us off?” the newcomer asked.

“I’ll go!” Banjo offered.

Byleth passed Banjo the ducky. The bear sat for a moment and thought about what would happen.

“Once upon a time..There was a slime. And he ate.. Scrambled eggs.” Banjo began. Passing the duck to his left; who was Joker.

“While he was eating scrambled eggs.. He saw.. Sans Undertale!” Joker excitedly said as he tossed the duck to Erdrick.

“Sans Undertale started beatboxing!” Erdrick said as he handed it to Eight.

“The slime was so impressed by the beatboxing that he let Sans have some of his eggs.” Eight shrugged with a smile. Giving the rubber toy to Solo.

“The two then went on a hike.” Solo gave up coming up with a wacky idea. Hoping that Luminary would compensate.

“They then saw a statue of.. Hatsune Miku!” Luminary said with joy as he gave Terry the duck.

“Hmmmm..” Terry thought. “They then started bowing to the almighty statue.. For free diamonds in Minecraft.”

It was now Byleth’s turn. He took a quick second. Then said, “After their prayers, they continued their walk.”

Byleth gave Kazooie the duck to end the story.

“They went home and ate more scrambled eggs..” Kazooie said smugly. “.. And committed several war crimes.”

The entire circle fell into a fit of laughter.


End file.
